One or more of the embodiments of the present invention provide check valves. More particularly, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to check valves for use in a hydraulics system.
Check valves are known in the applied hydraulics industries to generate a predetermined restriction in the main flow direction and prevent or limit flow in the opposite direction. Most hydraulics circuits use various check valves.
Many check valve systems are present in the prior art, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,293,579 and 6,581,633, which are further discussed below.